


六千年前学说话的那点事

by xxxbeike



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbeike/pseuds/xxxbeike
Summary: 众所周知，所有天使都伶牙俐齿，能说会道。祂们是上帝的代言人，对人间的传话筒，天生就懂得如何传教授道，为上帝招揽信徒。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	六千年前学说话的那点事

1.

“这句话不是真的。”亚茨拉斐尔，天堂里的权天使说道。祂独自待在摩利亚的山林里，看着不远处的四个人类。那对父子在山下和他们的仆人分开，背着柴火磕磕绊绊走上山区。亚茨拉斐尔看着男孩背着几乎和他一样重的木柴，虽努力镇定，稚嫩的脸上却禁不住透露出一丝茫然无措。他绷直了脸，嘴角抿得紧紧的，额上还坠了几滴冷汗，在月光下发着莹白色的光[1]。

_[1]_ _也有可能是柴火太重，让他不得不肌肉紧绷。他父亲只拿了火把和刀，走得比他快了很多。_

多么弱小的生灵。突如其来的念头打断了亚兹拉斐尔的自言自语，祂凝了凝神，重新喃喃起预先打好的腹稿:

“我是神的使者，权天使亚茨拉菲尔。亚伯拉罕，你不可在这童子身上下手，不可伤他分毫，不可……”祂停顿了一下，盯着在微弱火光中颤动的黑色树叶发了一会儿呆，轻轻抿了抿嘴唇，“……不可伤他分毫，不可——算了这句话跳过。你献出了你唯一的儿子，表现出了你对神的敬畏。你已通过了神的考验。”最后几个字语速微微加快，结束时伴随着一声如释重负的轻叹。

火光在幽暗的丛林里跳跃，父子两人谈话声渐渐远去。亚茨拉斐尔微微提起白色的圣袍从树丛中穿过，小心地不沾到灰黑色的树叶。[2] 树林里的路有些难走，短短的一小段路程费了比祂预计中略长一些的时间。等赶到时，亚伯拉罕已经用绳子绑住了以撒，把他放在了柴火上，手摸向了绑在腰间的刀。亚茨拉斐尔紧赶几步叫道：

“亚伯拉罕！亚伯拉罕！”

——完了，第一句话就没按照稿子来。亚茨拉斐尔张了张嘴，卡词了。

_[2]_ _最后失败了。有几片幸运的圆叶子成功挂上了天使的卷发。_

2.

其实，虽然这句话不是真的，但和真相也离得不远，只差“所有”两个字。

绝大多数天使都是伶牙俐齿，能说会道的。不过，祂们说的是祂们自己的语言，天堂里的“官话”。天使的语言和人类语言没什么特别大的区别，毕竟都源自于上帝。唯一的不同在于，天使的语言充满了各种排比夸张，对比类比，其中还夹杂着各种典故和暗示，极其复杂，也没有配套的使用说明，学起来很是吃力。这也是为什么新升入天堂的信徒们说话磕磕绊绊，总把同样的话颠来倒去反复强调。[3]幸运的是，上帝造天使时，无意中让天使们天生善于使用这种语言，也使祂们擅长宣传教导，将教徒遍于四方。

_[3]_ _其实这并不是主要原因，毕竟在升入天堂之前他们也总是重复同样的话。_

不幸的是，大概是造的时候少加了一样佐料，亚茨拉斐尔对天使语一窍不通。

一开始，祂并没有意识到这件事情。最初，天使语在天堂还没那么流行，天使们互相交流都只是用普普通通的日常语言，就像人类一样。事情发生在大批天使堕落，上帝提出要建立一个充满祂信徒的新世界之后。不知是谁提出[3]，既然天使们要到那个“新世界”里传教，不如研究出一种更适合传教的语言，还建立了“天堂语言改善与交流俱乐部”。自此之后，天使语成为一种潮流，逐渐流行开来。最热门的时候，整个天堂里几乎没有天使讲先前的日常用语，纷纷说起了这种新兴的流行话，甚至还举办起了天堂语大赛，加百利已经蝉联了五连冠。就在这时，亚茨拉斐尔发现，祂学不会这种新语言。

_[3]_ _亚茨拉斐尔高度怀疑是加百利。_

祂总是掌握不好那些千奇百怪的比喻的要领，不知道怎么样才能把一个东西和另一个完全不相干的东西联系在一起。祂向来无法很快反应出结构合理的排比句，总是说到一半就卡壳。祂甚至还有一点公众演讲恐惧症，一旦听祂说话的人超过了一定数量，[4] 祂就会开始习惯性结巴忘稿。

_[4]_ _或者有至少一位上级。当然，如果两个条件一起符合，那就更恐怖了。_

等到建立人间的计划正式敲定之后，上帝对天堂的这种新语言重视起来了。天堂举办起了大型考试来测试天使们的语言水平[5]，打算对语言相对薄弱的天使们进行集中培训。

_[5]_ _叫做TOEFL, Test Of Emerging Figurative Language in heaven。_

测试的结果喜人，天堂里绝大多数天使都合格了。除了亚茨拉斐尔。

集中培训变成了一对一辅导。刚巧碰到伊甸园建立，正在募集守门天使。上帝一挥手，打发权天使去伊甸园“实战”提升一下语言水平。

权天使亚茨拉斐尔就成了伊甸园东门天使亚茨拉斐尔。

3.

刚到伊甸园的时候，亚茨拉斐尔有点紧张。

伊甸园和空荡荡的天堂完全不一样。没有整日整日在耳边围绕着的圣音，空气中满是新奇的味道，光线不是从四面八方来的冰冷的白光，而是黄橙色的，带着丝丝温度和甜糯糯的清香。周围出奇的拥挤，上帝似乎在这方寸小地里穷尽了祂的想象力，把一切生命一股脑全塞了进去。亚茨拉斐尔曾在天堂上远远看过上帝建园，看着祂撒下的树种在瞬息间生根发芽，树叶渐次相接洒下绿荫;光裸的土地上百草丰茂，趴满了毛茸茸的暖乎乎的动物们;地上的沟壑流淌过河水，河流清澈见底，满是游鱼细虾。

亚茨拉斐尔并没有刻意去找传说中上帝的宠儿。祂是在园内闲逛时遇到夏娃的。斑斑点点的阳光洒在新造成的河流上，顺着水流往下飘，伴随着轻轻的歌声。小小的女孩有着洁白的皮肤，蹲在河边湿润的砂石上，一手拿着用细枝编成的环圈，一手将粉嫩的花瓣浸入水中，再一片片贴在环上。天使的脚步声惊动了夏娃。她停下手上的工作，转过头来，几缕褐色的发丝随着动作落入水中。见到来人，她愣了愣，微微睁大了眼睛。

亚茨拉斐尔轻咳一声，摆出天使官方的微笑，念出早已写好的官方自我介绍：“你好，我是伊甸园的东门天使，天堂的权天使亚茨拉斐尔。”祂试图再多说几句，像是“伟大的神的使者”呀，或是“一切的创始者的命令”，但这些字词都没能成功连成句语，颓颓然堵在了嗓子眼。祂只得保持微笑，紧张地小幅度拍了拍翅膀。

夏娃眨眨眼，露出了大大的笑容，阳光照得她整张脸都在闪着光。她小心翼翼地捧起花环，站起身来：“你好呀，亚茨！我是夏娃！”女孩尚且稚嫩，未经世事也毫无防备心。她蹦蹦跳跳向亚茨拉斐尔跑来，在泥地里印下一个个脚印，同时将刚做好的花环戴在头上。看着天使不断抖动的翅膀，她好奇地上手碰了碰，点评道：“你也有翅膀呀！就和鸟儿一样！”

亚茨拉斐尔咽了咽口水：“嗯是的，我……天使们都有翅膀。”祂绞尽脑汁想形容词，脑内却空空如也。又搞砸了。天使在心里哀叹。

这种情况在天堂里发生过很多次。对方侃侃而谈，祂却只能磕磕巴巴接上几个字，运气不好的话还会收获对面天使的嘲笑和质疑。（“亚茨拉斐尔，你有在听吗？”）后来，祂就更习惯于做一些独自一人的，或是不需要太多交流的工作，像整理上帝的语录呀，或是统计星星设计制造的进度呀等等，天堂语的学习也因此一拖再拖，直到被派到伊甸园来强制提升语言技能。

夏娃却没有在意祂的迟疑，兀自讲道：“你的翅膀好好看！我也想要有翅膀——亚当又突发奇想，要把这里所有的东西都起名字！但起名字真的好无聊，我就溜出来了……不过你想去看看吗？我可以给你带路！”女孩语速很快，亚茨拉斐尔险些没跟上她跳跃的话题。祂本就不擅长拒绝，更何况这提议没什么害处，便跟着她走进了丛林深处。夏娃性格活泼，一路上没停下话头。短短几分钟的路程，亚茨拉斐尔已经知道了他们已经在园里待了半个月，上帝不让他们吃园子里最大那棵树上的果子，男孩亚当的口头禅是“说真的”，等等等。

这是很重要的一天。原因有三：

原因一，亚茨拉斐尔和人类在这一天成了朋友，他们聊得很好。

原因二，他们是用人类的语言聊天的，标志着上帝伟大学习计划的失败。

原因三，亚茨拉斐尔碰到了伊甸园之蛇，恶魔克蠕戾。

4.

亚茨拉斐尔是在东门边上遇到克蠕戾的。那时祂刚和亚当夏娃道别，而日头已微微倾斜，往西边滑落下去。

伊甸园之蛇正趴在最靠近院墙的那棵树西侧，把大半个身子缩在了树荫下，露出一小节尾巴晒在下午的太阳底下。祂把头靠在树干底部，抵在湿润的青苔上，露出了半截分叉的舌头微微在抖动着，舒服地简直想翻个身，晾晾鲜红的肚皮。

克蠕戾早就发现了天使。蛇的没有眼睑，金黄色的眼睛早就发现了面前站着的长着翅膀的白团子，敏锐的舌尖也早已捕捉到天使的气味。但克蠕戾就是不想动。“太舒服了”，祂抖着舌尖想着，“有什么麻烦好惹的呢？反正地狱那群家伙一时半会也不至于会来检查工作。”祂又舒展了一下长长的蛇身，还翻了翻尾巴，心满意足地晒到了肚子。祂可以这样待上一整天。

如果天使没有踩到它的尾巴的话。

亚茨拉斐尔是真的没有注意到克蠕戾。祂当时正翻阅着天堂下发的轮值表，计划着什么时候去吃夏娃说的园子西边长的火龙果。在脚底触碰到光滑冰凉的鳞片时，天使着实吓了一跳，连声道歉。

请不要误会，亚茨拉斐尔道歉只是出于天使的美德和祂个人习惯。祂并不指望一条黑蛇能听懂祂的话，或是给祂什么回应，更不是在搭讪。

所以，当克蠕戾懒懒地抬起头，嘶嘶道没事时，亚茨拉斐尔惊得连退几步，一不小心撞到了背后那棵树上。树叶被摇落了几片，混杂着几根白色的羽毛。

“按照手册，”祂努力回想着，“只有人类才会说话。”祂又瞄了瞄树下的已经半直起身子的蛇，显然没有长手长脚人类的样子，更不像是天堂派下来的突击检查的监督员。最后，祂有些迟疑问道:“你是恶魔？”

恶魔毫不在意地变成人形，半靠在树干上，歪着身体，把重心放在左腿上，一对翅膀漆黑如墨，张扬地往两边伸展，似乎对自己的身份很是骄傲。他伸手把挡在眼前的红发绕到耳后，耸耸肩道:“是呀。”

祂要把我赶走了吗？克蠕戾想着，余光扫过白头发天使右手握着的火焰剑，有些懊恼，混进这儿还挺不容易的，早知道避着点那天使了。祂看见天使有点茫然地眨了眨眼，轻轻咬着嘴唇，手指摩挲着剑柄，似乎在思考着什么。

几秒钟的沉默之后，亚茨拉斐尔道:“哦。”

祂刚刚在回忆天堂发下来的那本员工手册上“遇到恶魔时应当做的五件事”:

_一，端正心态，默念天堂核心价值观，切不能被敌对势力诱惑。_

恶魔用指尖勾起几根发丝挂到耳后，露出高挺的鼻梁和闪着金光的出奇漂亮的眼睛。天使连忙端正心态。我不会被诱惑的。天使心想，给自己打气。

_二，见其行恶，在力所能及范围内阻止。视情况使用奇迹。(不同情况下奇迹使用额度见附录1077表二十四)_

祂似乎没在行恶。这条跳过。

_三，若无法阻止或阻止可能造成严重后果，须上报直属上级天使。(具体严重程度见附录1077表二十五)_

这条也跳过。

_四，避免与其交流，禁止泄露天堂秘密。_

亚茨拉斐尔说:“哦。”

5.

克蠕戾觉得这只天使很有趣。地狱和天堂敌对不是一天两天的事了，恶魔们的头等大事就是给天堂找麻烦。虽说克蠕戾乐得轻松，这种吃力不讨好的事从来懒得参加，但这并不代表祂没有见过天使和恶魔对峙的样子。祂还记得那只恶魔融化在圣水里的惨叫声，当时让祂耳鸣了好长一段时间;而那只天使只是熟练地把圣水收回瓶内，拍拍翅膀飞回天堂，连眼睛都没眨一下。

而此时祂对面站着的这位天使，在沉默了一段时间以后，非但没从不知哪儿拿出一瓶圣水往祂身上泼，也没挥着那把剑把祂撵出伊甸园，只应了一声“哦”？

克蠕戾舔了舔嘴唇，决定搞清楚这到底是怎么回事。祂直起身子，掸了掸黑袍上沾到的灰尘，一步三扭地往天使那边走去。

而亚茨拉斐尔正回忆到最后一条指令:

_五，尽可能利用其了解地狱近期行动，并制定针对计划上报直属上级天使。_

天使紧张地清了清喉咙，试图给恶魔一点压迫感，但在开口的一瞬间便放弃了。祂问道:“嗯...你，一个恶魔，来上帝的圣园做什么？”

克蠕戾一摊手，翻了个白眼:“我那些混蛋上司们，”祂指了指下边，“闲的没事干，叫我上来制造些麻烦。”祂夸张地叹了口气，抖了抖翅膀，“但这园子里真是太——舒服了，所以我暂时还不想开工。说真的，上帝祂老人家有心思造这个园子，怎么不把天堂改造一下。那鬼地方空得跟什么似的，还冷的要死，我舌头好几次都黏在栏杆上...”觉察到身边天使不悦的表情，恶魔赶紧补充道:“当然地狱也没好到哪儿去。别西卜天天剥削劳动力，天花板还漏水，到处都黑乎乎脏兮兮——还是这儿好。我喜欢这里的太阳。”

亚茨拉斐尔义正言辞:“上帝决策是不可言喻的。你不应该去质疑祂。”祂停顿了一会儿，妥协道，“不过的确，这儿太阳很好。”果子也好吃。天使悄悄在心里补了半句话。

伊甸园之蛇相中了天使左边那个位置:树叶有些稀疏，阳光可以穿过又不会太强。没有突出地面的树根，草地看起来挺柔软，上面还落了几根天使的白色羽毛。祂晃悠悠走过去，一边微微颔首自我介绍:“克蠕戾。”

天使显然并不是很想继续这段对话，但祂的修养让祂无法对边上恶魔的搭话置之不理，只得点头回应:“亚茨拉斐尔。”并微微往右挪了挪，给靠近的恶魔腾了位置。

克蠕戾不打算让这场对话终止在这里。祂伸出一小节分叉的舌头，不出意外地感受到一股浓烈的天使的味道:圣洁的，纯善的，再带了点水蜜桃，无花果，香瓜，番茄，蜂蜜和橙子的味道。还有一点桂圆的香味从天使的右侧衣兜里传来。祂狡黠地转了转眼睛，装作不经意地问道:“亚茨拉斐尔，你知道‘禁果’吗？园子中心挂着个‘禁止食用’的牌子的那个。”

天使没多想，回答道:“知道。据说人类吃了便能拥有明辨是非的智慧。”

“你有尝过吗？”

天使瞪大了眼睛，抬高了声音:“当然没有！这是不被允许的！”

恶魔挑起嘴角:“据说挺好吃的——是这园里所有果子里面最好吃的。再说，上帝只是不允许人类吃果子，没有阻止天使吃，对吧？”

手册上面的确没有写天使不能吃“禁果”。亚茨拉斐尔迟疑了。

6.

禁果没有克蠕戾描述的那么好吃。

对此，恶魔的解释是祂也是道听途说，这不能怪祂。

祂们此时正坐在东门边的墙上。天使把腿伸到了园外，在空气中一晃一晃的，白色的衣摆被祂扯平拉直，在小腿上搭着。恶魔把一只脚挂在墙沿上，黑袍被祂扯得老高，露出大半个膝盖悬在墙外的虚空中;另一条腿又伸得笔直，恨不得把整个围墙给占满。诱惑是恶魔的本职工作，祂们十分擅长聊天，更善于引导别人说话。显然，克蠕戾做的很好。坐在祂身边的天使正讲得尽兴，右手在空中比划着，激动到翅膀尖都在颤抖。

“——然后祂们就跟我说，这是上帝的安排，让我马上出发。我只拿到了这把剑和一本《天堂秩序和天使行为规范手册》，大概长这样。”天使伸手比划着。恶魔不太确定祂两个手掌的间距是书的长度还是厚度。“祂们还叫我把那本手册背下来，说是要抽查——我尽力了，希望到时候抽查的考官仁慈一点。”亚茨拉斐尔的目光闪抖着，想来是被折磨得不轻。

克蠕戾接话道:“所以你来这儿就是来学那什么天堂语，去通过那个该死的考试？没想到天堂里那些老古板除了增加规矩以外还能发明出些新东西...那最后呢？你的成效怎么样？”

亚茨拉斐尔低着头，躲闪着克蠕戾的视线:“我...我没完成任务。呃，我的确碰到人类了，但我还是没学会。你知道，他们都用普通的句式聊天，我没法用新语言答话，这太奇怪了...”祂微微咬起嘴唇，为自己没有达成指令很是愧疚。

“我不觉得这是你的错。”红头发的恶魔往天使那边挪了挪，“是上帝祂自己没有安排好。天堂语——嘿，你们都管它叫这名字了，当然是要到天堂去学才行，混在人类里怎么可能学得好。上帝这是...”克蠕戾原本还想加一些更粗鲁的形容词，但为了不被边上的天使直接扔出伊甸园，把到嘴里的话又咽了回去，“反正，这不是你的错。”

亚茨拉斐尔有些诧异地抬起头，望进恶魔的眼睛:“哦克蠕戾，谢谢你。真的谢谢你。这让我感觉好多了。不过，”祂补充道，“你还是不应该质疑上帝。”

恶魔简直要被祂这一眼看得落下墙去。天使灰蓝色的眼睛里有满满盛着感激，真挚纯洁到仿佛祂就只拥有这一种情绪似的。但显然不是，里面还装着满足，有快活，还有爱。天使本身就是积极情感的结晶，纯粹到极致的正面情绪被亚茨拉斐尔一股脑塞给了克蠕戾，撞得祂头晕目眩，用翅膀撑了一下墙面才踉跄一下稳住身子。祂连忙找补道:“我是恶魔，不是天使，我当然可以质疑上帝。我可是为了质疑上帝才堕天的！”

天使突然沉默了。祂抿起嘴唇，嘴角紧绷着往下，眼皮也往下垂，眼睛飞快往克蠕戾的方向瞟了一眼，又连忙收回视线。眉头皱着，浅色的眉毛拧在了一起，露出了半是担心，半是紧张的神色。但这表情只持续了一瞬，亚茨拉斐尔马上成功夺回了面部肌肉的掌控权，调整为了他惯有的表情——眉头没皱得那么紧，嘴角略微翘起，眼睛睁大了些——还掩饰性地轻咳了一下。 

祂转开话题，开始聊起了亚当给生灵们起名的事。

7.

人类被赶出了伊甸园。亚茨拉斐尔送出了火焰剑。灰黑色的积雨云开始在东边天空中聚集，西边是渐渐下沉的落日。

恶魔站在伊甸园的墙上，落日从祂身后照过来，金色的光线映得祂的头发愈发鲜艳。克蠕戾正和天使提到“上帝把禁果种在园内的不合理性”。

“你不应该诱惑他们吃禁果，至少不应该是现在。”亚茨拉斐尔指出，“夏娃马上就要临盆了，现在是他们最脆弱的时候——你至少可以等她生生下孩子以后再诱惑她。”

伊甸园之蛇心不在焉地晃了晃脑袋:“地狱来查岗了，我必须做点什么。再说了，我是个恶魔。我可不管那么多。”

云雾慢慢堆积起来，吞噬了湛蓝的天空。太阳已逃下了地平线，隐隐有电光在灰黑的云层之间闪动。

像极了堕天时飞速后移的云朵，天堂的洁白被地狱浑浊的黑所吞没。红头发的天使本能地把翅膀张到最大，但冰冷的风直直穿过了祂的羽翼。雪白的翅膀划开漆黑的雾气，裸露出的还是一片乌色。云雾翻涌滚动，轻柔疏松的像是滴入清水的墨滴，在天使的翅膀上毫不留情地染上一道道墨痕，同时带来的是炙烤般的疼痛。惊惧的天使徒劳地伸手向迅速缩小的天堂抓去，鎏金色的眼睛睁到最大，黑色的瞳孔缩成一线。祂张大嘴叫喊，控诉神的不公，或是痛呼出声，但一切声音都被刺耳风声和滚滚雷鸣掩盖。祂无声地坠落。

创世一来的第一滴雨滴落在克蠕戾的脚边，把墙面染成深色。接着是第二滴，第三滴。恶魔被冰凉的雨滴激得缩了一下，下意识地往天使那边挪了一点。下一秒，白色的羽翼在祂头顶展开，在闷黑的空中微微闪着白光。

“我马上要回天堂了。”亚茨拉斐尔道，“去汇报我的学习成果。”祂的声音在雨声中有点模糊不清。

“我也要回地狱，接下一个命令。”恶魔回答道，伸出脚碰了碰湿润的地面。“那么，再见？”

“再见。”天使答复。 

他们在雨中沉默。远处东方的黑暗中隐隐闪起了火焰剑的光芒。

8.

亚茨拉斐尔回到了天堂。加百利出乎意料地没批评祂的语言学习成果，却对祂送出火焰剑的行为做出严厉警告，并克扣了祂一年的工资。

接着，天使长递给权天使一张工作调令，附加一本操作指南，说上帝安排祂转到宣传部去工作。

亚茨拉斐尔看着手里沉甸甸的文件，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛[6]，舌头在嘴里打结，好不容易才断断续续憋出几个字:“我？现在？但...”

_[6]_ _马上祂就后悔了。天堂文件发着莹白的光，比天堂四周的白光还要再亮上一度，把亚茨拉斐尔已经习惯于人间的眼睛刺得发红。_

“这是上帝的命令。”天使长面带微笑，紫眼睛冷冰冰地看了祂一眼，转身便走。

和不可言述的计划不同，天堂一向对天使们的日常工作安排得极其详细。从每一个工具的操作方法，到每一件突发情况的应对措施，再到权限，奖赏和惩罚，条条框框，清清楚楚。新上任的天使们都会得到一本新工作的操作指南，并被要求熟读且背诵。没有天使喜欢这件事。不过好在，天堂的人员流动性不大，绝大多数天使自大战之后就再也没有调换过岗位。

据某位不愿透露姓名的红头发天使描述，换一次岗位掉一翅膀的毛。

亚茨拉斐尔扇了扇翅膀，又看了看怀里快堆到祂下巴的文件，沉默着。

宣传部是天堂新建立的部门，对天堂与新世界的沟通全权负责。严格来说，亚茨拉斐尔之前担任的伊甸园东门天使的岗位也在宣传部之下。亚茨拉斐尔坐在天堂的白椅子上，翻看着新发下来的文件，闷闷不乐地想着，但祂接过火焰剑时，真的以为这只是一个短期学习任务而已呀！

“调岗原因:继续天堂语的学习和应用。”白纸黑字，边上是人事部金色的印章和潇洒的签名，把蓝眼睛天使的命运决定得明明白白。

看来短期学习计划变成了长期。天使垂着翅膀，任凭最长的那根羽毛蹭过天堂一尘不染的地板，[7]拖着脚步走到了指定的集合地点，尽量不把自己的不满表现得太明显。

_[7]_ _紧接着就被路过的高阶天使斥责了。(“好好走路！别用你翅膀沾染来的下面的脏东西玷污圣地！”)_

祂的不满并没有持续很久。天使并没有被设计的能储存负面情感，亚茨拉斐尔与生俱来的积极情绪很快中和了祂一时的颓废。这是原因之一。

原因之二，祂刚刚发现，祂的工作内容是向人类传递上帝的神谕。

虽说天使是上帝的仆人，但绝大多数天使都极少能看到上帝的真颜。上帝的指令交付给四个大天使长，而天使长再将其一层层传达下来，最终到达每一个真正执行命令的下级天使。

“所以我能有这个殊荣，见到上帝本尊？”祂兴冲冲问道，克制住跳起来的冲动，说话时还差点咬到舌头。椅子随着祂的动作往后滑了一下，发出刺耳的一声。

答疑的天使皱了皱眉头，半眯着眼睛答道:“不。其他天使将会通知你。还有什么问题？”祂手指不耐烦地在桌面上敲着，直把亚茨拉斐尔敲出一身冷汗，勉强控制着没让翅膀上的羽毛炸开。

“没...没有了。谢谢。”祂结结巴巴回答道，放在膝盖上的两手互相揉捏着，期待着这场对话赶紧结束。

对面的天使竖起一叠纸在桌上磕了一下，啪得一声响。“你可回去等待通知。你须熟背操作指南，须记住天堂到人间的路线，不可飞错地方。”祂头也不抬地给亚茨拉斐尔滑好了重点。后者忙不迭道谢，直到关上身后的门才长出一口气。

“好久没有觉得说话这么吃力过了。”权天使盯着指南，一个字也没看进去，走神想道，“在伊甸园的时候聊天还挺轻松的...‘一，不可擅自更改传话内容。二...”祂在自己回忆起恶魔模样之前努力拽回迷散的思路，盯着指南念念有词，试图让嘴巴先于大脑记住上面的内容。[8]

_[8]_ _没能成功。几分钟后，祂的嘴巴和大脑都空空如也。嘴巴甚至想念起了禁果的味道。_

上帝的第一道指令是在一段时间以后到来的。亚茨拉斐尔展开翅膀，飞到摩利亚的山林，对着亚伯拉罕父子结结巴巴地踩着及格线完成了任务。

9.

按人类的时间计算，亚茨拉斐尔再一次见到克蠕戾是四千年以后了。

上帝向天使们宣布，自己将在人间有了一个儿子。小耶稣长着深褐色的卷发，皮肤白皙，懵懵懂懂被他父亲拉着手跟在祂身后，几乎埋进了上帝的大袍子里。天使们由米迦勒带头，从天上缓缓降落，洁白的翅膀恭敬地贴服在身后，发出的圣光耀眼夺目，染白了整片天地。耶稣眯着眼睛，往后退了几步，有点紧张地往上帝的袍子里缩，又被上帝的牵着手拉出来，直面周围一圈跪地膜拜的天使。

“这是我的爱子，我所喜悦的，你们要尊敬他。”上帝颔首看向众天使，宣布道，“权天使亚茨拉斐尔。”亚茨拉斐尔惊讶地抬起头，回答道：“是，我主。”

“你要照料我儿，扶持我儿，常在我儿身前为他铺平道路。”上帝一手牵着耶稣，穿过一排排天使，将另一手轻放在亚茨拉斐尔白色的头发上。 “你是一个好天使。”上帝轻叹道。“你此行必将一路顺风，不受邪恶侵扰。”祂的手抚过权天使的额头，通过掌心将预言的内容传给祂，“你将根据预言引领我儿，直到他升入天堂与我相见。”

根据预言，加百利将率众天使告知人类圣子将要降临，而亚茨拉斐尔的工作则将在三十年后，耶稣长大成人，开始传教后开始。

亚茨拉斐尔比预言中指示的早到了一个多月，在约旦河边上找到了正在受洗的耶稣。那孩子长大了许多，湿漉漉的头发垂过了肩膀，五官张开了许多，眼窝深陷鼻子高挺，愈发像他的父亲。亚茨拉斐尔没有靠近，站在树丛边上远远地看着他。

耶稣受洗。天空打开。上帝显灵。一切都按预言里写的那样顺利进行。亚茨拉斐尔轻轻舒了口气。

这一口气直接被堵在了嗓子眼。有人从后面拍了拍祂的肩：“你好呀，亚茨拉斐尔。”

这声音有点耳熟。天使转过身，看见了一双金眼睛。恶魔收起了翅膀，穿着当地人的衣服，披着黑色的头巾，红发从头巾下漏出，在风中飘荡。

“克蠕戾？”天使有些紧张地瞟了一眼不远处的耶稣，“你来这里干什么？”

“我改名字了。我一直不喜欢之前那个名字——现在我叫克劳利。”克劳利顺着亚茨拉斐尔的目光望去，看见了耶稣，“地狱那边叫我来诱惑一下这个年轻人。他将要有整整四十个日夜不能吃一点食物。可怜的东西。”

“又是你？”天使有些惊讶了。预言里的确提到将会有恶魔来试探耶稣，而祂的任务便是在耶稣抵御诱惑后降临在他身边，为他保驾护航。但怎么又是克劳利？难道地狱就没有其他恶魔了吗？

克劳利耸了耸肩：“下面觉得我在伊甸园做的很好，我是指很坏，啊随便怎么，决定让我成为驻人间长期员工，顺便多诱惑几个人让他们死后下地狱。说真的，我觉得死后下地狱的灵魂已经够多了，不缺我几次诱惑……那你呢，天使。怎么又是你？”

亚茨拉斐尔皱着眉头，讲了祂在回天堂以后是怎么被调到了宣传部，又是怎么成为上帝的传话人的。这不算是一个很长的故事。说完后，祂长长叹了口气。这些抱怨祂憋了整整四千年，现在终于可以一吐而快。

“太糟糕了。”克劳利同情地咂咂嘴，又往耶稣那边看了一眼。圣光已经褪去，耶稣正与施洗约翰告别，即将离开。“先不聊了，我要干活了。我建议你——回避一下？”

天使点头：“行。四十多天后，等到他抵御了你的诱惑，我再去接应他。”

“哦，你们天堂的家伙总是这么有信心。万一我诱惑成功了呢？”

“不会的。”亚茨拉斐尔有些骄傲地昂起头，“上帝的预言里是这么说的。”祂突然意识到什么，看向克劳利：“放心，我不会阻碍你的。这是上帝的计划。”

10.

亚茨拉斐尔是在第五十天接到通知的。天堂传令下来，圣子已成功抵制恶魔的引诱，祂须到最高的山上接应祂。

站在圣城中央的天使有些惊讶。祂看了看城中央圣殿金色的殿顶，上面完全没有耶稣或是恶魔的身影。亚茨拉斐尔皱了皱眉，展开翅膀，飞向那座高山。

那是一个晴天，山上没有云雾遮挡，站在山顶可以把全世界的景色尽收眼底。耶稣正站在那里。旅途的劳累和一个多月的饥饿让他有些摇摇欲坠。他看着阳光洒落万千国都，万千座宫殿发出朦胧的金色光晕。天使降落在他身后，将带来的食物交予他，告知他自己的身份，并表明自己的来历。

“我将遵循您父亲的指令，为您保驾护航，铺平道路。”亚茨拉斐尔讲到。祂已经在这个岗位上待了四千年，终归学会了怎么不磕不绊传递命令，念完长长一串用天堂语写的繁冗的台词，也学会了在外出工作时总在脸上挂上天使官方的微笑。“上帝的学习计划还是很有效的。”亚茨拉斐尔在带领着耶稣下山时，闷闷不乐地想着。“但我还是不喜欢用天堂语说话。”

他们在山下分手。耶稣迎着夕阳远去，在火红的阳光下成了一道剪影，和他高高在上的父亲愈发相似。

“天堂赢一分。”天使一转身，看见克劳利斜倚在树上，和祂们初次见面时祂的姿势一模一样。

“你怎么把他带到这儿来了？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，“预言不是说……”

“预言说，我应该先拿石头给他当面包吃，再怂恿他跳楼自杀。”恶魔拿了一片树叶在手里玩，“这是地狱那边给我的命令。但说真的，他是一个好小伙，信仰虔诚，坚定不移。不过也闷得要死。这种家伙绝对只能去天堂，他会把地狱的风气带坏——带好的。”

“所以？”

“我觉得他待在一个地方太久了。他是个木匠的儿子——嘿，你得承认他的父亲是个木匠。他那上帝父亲自他出生开始就在两个月前出现过一次！”克劳利接收到天使指责的眼神，不满地说，“他没什么机会去四处游历。我就顺便带他去看看那些国度……”

亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛亮了起来，嘴角向上弯曲的弧度越来越大，张口正要说话。克劳利敏锐地预感到天使又要开始夸奖祂了，连忙编道“……然后我就说，‘如果你肯俯下身来拜我，我就把世间的一切都赐给你。’”

天使由衷为耶稣感到骄傲：“然后他拒绝了。”

“他说‘当拜主 你的神，单要侍奉祂’。”恶魔模仿耶稣的语气道，摇了摇头。“我要回底下报告去了。回见。”

亚茨拉斐尔向他挥了下手，看着克劳利打了个响指消失，拍了拍翅膀迎着落日飞去。

11.

亚茨拉斐尔马上发现，其实祂并不需要干什么。

耶稣做的很好。他广揽信徒，施行奇迹[9]，完完全全按照预言那样要求自己。天使只需要时常跟着他，确保不会有意外发生就可以了。

_[9]_ _亚茨拉斐尔原本还想帮忙，但马上发现耶稣实行的比他好多了：不需要打响指，只需要触碰，而且还没有次数限制。_

天使是天堂的产物，对人们的信仰极其敏感。每当耶稣施行奇迹，展现神的宽厚仁慈；人们欣喜地发觉自己的病痛被消除，发自内心地感谢与崇敬神时，空气中散发着的虔诚和愉悦总会深深吸引天使。祂不自觉地开始注意起耶稣传教时所说的话，紧接着祂发现，耶稣说话的方式惊人的熟悉。

耶稣并没有在说天堂语。他更偏向于用天堂语教育那些已经成为教徒的人，而在传教时，他不怎么喜欢用那些晦涩的辞藻和颠来倒去的语句。他更像是在用最为简单的人类的语言，人们生活中的事物，再加上一点巧妙的比喻和想象力，来阐释上帝不可言说的计划和旨令。

亚茨拉斐尔平白无故地想起了那个红头发的恶魔。

天堂语是在恶魔们堕落之后才兴起的，所以克劳利并不会天堂语[10]。祂有一套自己独创的语言习惯：加上点比喻，用些反问，提出假设，用一整套逻辑引出人们自己的思考，再在最后一锤定音。这在天堂是明令禁止的。传令的天使们需要直接将上帝的要求告诉人类，再表明达成要求后的奖赏。通话结束。

_[10]_ _当然，更是因为克劳利对这种天堂折腾出的花样毫无兴趣。_

耶稣使用的更像是两种语言的叠加：以要求和奖赏为主题，中间辅以丰富的比喻和逻辑，将整段话串在一起。他以种子比喻信仰，以独狼比喻邪恶，以食物比喻幸福。凡他走过之处，民众跪地膜拜。大家尊他为圣子，以能摸到他的衣襟为荣。仅仅几个月，天堂的信徒大大增加，在可预见的未来里，会有无数闪着光的灵魂升入天堂，在最后的大战里成为天堂的战力。

亚茨拉斐尔不知道这是不是好事。祂皱着眉头，摩挲着翅膀上的羽毛，一不小心还揪下来一根，在黑暗里发着光。上帝的儿子用恶魔的语言为天堂招揽信徒？天使长长叹了口气，看到了地上的羽毛，放下自己的翅膀，开始祸害起自己的头发。

一旦发现了这点，耶稣的行为简直处处都有些眼熟。他走路的姿态，吃果子的样子，穿衣风格，都和那个黄眼睛的恶魔有说不出的相似。当亚茨拉斐尔发觉自己甚至认为，耶稣用神威斥退风浪的样子都有些眼熟时，祂断定自己是多虑了。[11]

_[11]_ _直到世界末日后的某一天，亚茨拉斐尔偶然发现克劳利斥责自家绿植的时候。_

也许我是太闲了。担任了四千年全年无休传话筒的权天使撑着头想，地狱那边居然没有派恶魔来捣乱。真是不可思议。也有可能是克劳利又怠工了……

天使看向耶稣所在的牢房里，把自己七拐八绕又转向克劳利的思维拉扯了回来。祂站在高处，看着耶稣被兵丁嘲弄，克制着不让自己去解救这个相处了近三年的青年。这是上帝的安排。亚茨拉斐尔在心里默念。上帝说，要我根据预言指引他，要我……心里的声音被兵士开关铁门的巨响打断。天使看着耶稣被粗暴地拽出去，破烂的衣服里露出青青紫紫的手臂。要我根据预言指引他，要我……天使继续回忆，但怎么也想不起来后面一句是什么。祂望向变成浅紫色的夜空，理应是天堂所在的地方，不去看耶稣蹒跚地前行，只听见十字架划在泥地里的摩擦声逐渐远去。

过了四千年，祂还是忘词了。

12.

众所周知，上帝的所有计划都很顺利。耶稣依照预言，被钉死在十字架上，三日后复活。基督教在人间建立，天堂收获了新一批信徒。

“这句话不是真的。”亚茨拉斐尔，天堂里的权天使说道。祂刚刚被通知，由于任务完成出色，祂被升职为天堂的人间委员会的会长，常驻人间，全权负责有关人类的一切事物，甚至拥有了一个能直接沟通上帝的法阵。

当然，在人间不需要用到天堂语，上帝的天堂语学习计划暂且搁置。

“这肯定是上帝最失败的一个计划。”红头发的恶魔伸手拿过天使的酒杯，仰头灌了一口，砸着嘴评价道。


End file.
